Everything
by SlytherinsDarkPrincess
Summary: After the war with Voldemort, Hermione reflects on her life, and her love. Please review and let me know what you think of it.


_**This is just a short one-shot that I wrote earlier while listening to Lifehouse. The lyrics are to a beautiful song called "Everything". This isn't the best piece, but I wrote it in fifteen minutes. So I apologize for that. Please, review and let me know what you think. I was thinking of making it a multi-chaptered piece, but I'd like some feed back before I do so. So let me know whether you hate it, love it, or just don't care.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them now would I? All belongs to J.K. Rowling. **_

**Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
Youare the light  
That's leading me to  
The place where  
I find peace again **

As Hermione lay in bed, bathed in the silvery light of the moon that shone through the curtains, she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to her lover. More than anything she wished that he were there with her, holding her close to his chest as they both slept. His touch was still addictive, was something that she was beginning to feel that she couldn't live without. His deep baritone voice, telling her he loved her, telling her how much he wanted her, needed her, still sent shivers right down her spine. After the war with Voldemort had ended, he had been the only good thing in her life. The one constant that she could depend on in her time of need. It was only when he held her in his arms, when he was whispering his words of love and encouragement in her ears that she felt any peace. For the longest time there hadn't been much to find joy over. Harry, having defeated Voldemort had fallen into a magical coma, a result of his straining his magic and power. Ron had died defending Ginny from Lucius and Draco Malfy, and Ginny herself was nursing battle scars that wouldn't fade. She herself, had lost those closest to her, and the pain of that was slowly eating away at her. She had been told it was a case of Survivor's Guilt. But she had laughed in the doctors face. She hadn't survived. At least, not until he came into her life.

**  
You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the life  
To my soul you  
Are my purpose  
You're everything**

She slowly moved in the bed, turning to stare at the night sky through the window. She didn't know what she would do without him. He was the one thing that kept her going now. After being so strong for everyone else, he was the one thing that kept her sane. Her ability to trust and believe in good, had been destroyed by Voldemort, but he was slowly restoring her faith in the human race. She knew that without him, she would wither, and end up in St. Mungo's with Harry, a fate, she would readily admit, that was worse than death. Each morning when she woke up, it was to hear his voice, and feel his arms around her. He had, in such a short amount of time, become her entire purpose and reason to live.

**  
And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this yeah**

The time that they spent together was the most precious to her. Whether they were sat in his library reading silently or out loud to one another, going for walks through the village or around the castle, she knew that her happiness was almost complete. She closed her eyes, thinking of the coming day. She was to visit Harry in the hospital. Something she did twice a week without fail. She was always hoping for some change in his condition, but knew that it was doubtful. No one had ever gone through a power drain as strong as he had. In spite of her happiness, she felt her heart break a little each time she thought about him.

**  
You calm the storms  
And you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You still my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Take me deeper now**

She let a small smile come over her face. Despite all the pain she felt over Harry and everyone else who had been affected by the war, her lover was still able to calm her. All it took was him taking her into his arms for her to realize just how much he meant to her. In the immediate days following the ending of the war, there had been times when she thought that would drown in the sorrow and pain, there were hours where she was certain she wouldn't be able to continue breathing with the pain that was swallowing her deeper into it's dark depths.

**  
Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything**

What burdened her the most in those days was what it took for her realize the truth about what she wanted and needed in her life. He had thrown all her preconceived notions about who she was and what she wanted out the window with his harsh truths and anger. It had taken a long time before she recognized the truth for what it was. That what she needed and wanted had been right in front of her years without her even seeing it. She had been lying to herself, convincing herself that she was happy when she wasn't. Tears fell down her cheeks, as she thought back to the fact that she and the love of her life would never be man wife - at least not in the wizarding world. How could they? Divorce wasn't an option - at least not until Harry woke up from his coma, and she knew that wasn't likely to happen. She laughed bitterly. The brightest witch to come out of Hogwarts in centuries, a proclaimed war hero, and the wife of Harry Potter. What a mess her life had become.

Severus was right - her marriage to Harry had ruined her life. While she had everything else in the world, she would never have him. And Severus was the one thing she wanted more than anything in the world. She just wish there were someway for that to happen. In her mind she could see his dark eyes looking at her, she could feel his fingers caressing and soothing her. And that was likely to be the only comfort she had that night. With the remembrance of him in her mind, she drifted off to sleep, hoping against hope, that tomorrow and tomorrow night would be different from this one.


End file.
